Feel No More (Feel No Less)
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Marlene had always prided herself on how easy it was to not feel anything, for anyone. Unfortunately, her friends and fate have different ideas. [SoulmateAU]


**A/N:** Written for August 2018's Romance Awareness. All other prompts and challenges are listed below so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 1,351

* * *

 **Feel No More (Feel No Less)**

 _"If it doesn't burn a little, then what's the point in playing with fire?" - Bridgett Devoue_

No one was calling it an intervention but Marlene couldn't help but think that that was exactly what had happened. No one was talking about their suspicions, how ridiculous it all was, how superstitious the lot of them were either.

She crossed her legs and then uncrossed them, unwilling to give anything away in her body language.

"I can't believe they think they can lock us in," Regulus Black said. There was a look of mild astonishment in his grey eyes, as though he was baffled with the other's assumption they could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. In fairness to him, Marlene was sure that if Regulus wanted to get out, he would be able to. She also knew that Sirius was probably on the other side and if there was one person who could stand up to the youngest Black, it was his brother.

"This was all too cliche and then they did that. I'm getting a headache from it all," she said with a roll of her eyes. She could be apathetic. She could wait this out and then go on with her life, pretending that she wasn't wondering if they were right if it might be true.

"Sirius didn't even tell me what the fuck he needed me for. We haven't spoken in two years and he just grabs me in the dead of night and apparates me here with a laugh. I hate him," Regulus said lightly before he gazed at Marlene. She remembered when he was young, toddling after her and Sirius who were trying to learn to waltz. The McKinnons and the Potters were allies but Marlene had known Sirius too, pureblood circles being as they were.

Regulus had always just been in his shadow.

Now he was standing in front of her and Marlene fixed her best 'unimpressed and exponentially bored' mask, inspecting her nails.

"Why are we here?"

She didn't want to say. Saying it out loud might… 'might make it true', a voice in her mind whispered and a treacherous part of her felt excited at the thought. Eventually, though Regulus' impatient silence got under her skin. It was impressive, in a way. Not many people got to her.

"They think that we're ageing." She said it offhand, like she hadn't known for months, maybe even years that she was ageing.

Only those who had found their soulmates aged. So Marlene had waited, waited for someone around her to make her feel whole, to help her with the numbness that seeped through her bones, covering over so much anger and pain. Instead, everyone around her had been paired off or stayed the same, as she still grew older day by day, alone. It wasn't noticeable but her mum had taught her the spells the same month she got her period. Marlene was in the habit of checking daily, hoping that for some reason the spell she cast which showed her the statistics she dread to see would somehow be different.

Regulus stared at her and she watched it all click into place. At least he was clever, brilliant even. She'd watched him fly and there was a fierceness in his movements that made him feel almost electric.

"They think we're mates," he said slowly and he didn't sound horrified. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Perhaps he was expecting her to have a betrothal.

"Obviously. But they're wrong," she lied.

He conjured them both chairs and gave her a look which made her feel exposed.

"No, they're not. You think we're 'mates' too." Regulus curled his fingers around the word.

"I… I don't know," she said finally, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Marlene."

It was the first time she'd heard him say her name and that was what made her look up and meet his gaze.

"Marlene," he repeated, "This is ridiculous. I don't even believe in fate but we should at least talk about this. If only to satisfy my brother and your other friends. Ask me some questions."

"And what, you'll tell me no lies?" she scoffed. "I trust one person in the world, Regulus Black, and you're looking at her."

That made him smile and Marlene told herself that his smile made her feel nothing, over and over again.

Eventually, she sat down and as he did the same, their knees knocked against each other which sent a flash of heat through her body. 'Another confirmation' a voice whispered in the back of her mind and Regulus' dark grey eyes had widened.

"There is one way to check, that would be purely factual," she said and slowly, feeling as though every word were taking her closer and closer to a result from which there was no coming back from, told Regulus of the spell that showed you your body's age amongst other things.

They discussed alternate possibilities after the first spell he had cast came back positive. Both were ageing - in fact, both had started ageing at the same time. But there had been hundreds of people in the Great Hall when Marlene had first laid her eyes on Regulus as a first year, queueing up to be sorted. It could have been anyone in that room that either of them had seen.

Then Regulus cast another spell and an amber rope of spotlight wrapped around their arms, pulling them together until Marlene had to take Regulus' hand.

"I thought I'd hit rock bottom," she muttered sardonically, "but apparently rock bottom has a basement."

"I'm mildly offended that you assume I'd be such a bad match," Regulus breathed and she was aware of just how close they were.

"It's nothing personal," Marlene said with a shrug, "I have just made it a principal to never fall in love. I was never comfortable with letting them think they can control me."

They were still touching, the spell exuding a soft glow which cast shadows over Regulus' face as he frowned.

"There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy." He smiled slightly, showing his teeth. "But that doesn't mean we aren't matched. You're brilliant, even I know this, and the spells don't lie. We must fit, in some way. Believe me, the thought doesn't comfort me either."

Slowly Marlene forced herself to let go of his hand but then her eyes widened as she saw something peeking out from under his sleeve. Grabbing his forearm, ignoring the wand that was suddenly pointed at her neck, Marlene yanked his robe sleeve up to his elbow.

"Well…" she said slowly, taking in the Dark Mark, her heart thundering in her ears, "It seems that we have something bigger to concern ourselves with rather than this 'star-crossed lovers' business."

"They would have killed me," Regulus said, holding his head up high, defiance on his face. "I had nowhere to run, unlike my brother. I have done whatever I could, to survive but I am no slave."

"I don't doubt that," Marlene murmured. "But what are you going to do?"

"Bide my time… I have not had time alone with the Dark Lord and it's always easier to resolve conflicts face to face."

Marlene took that in, the tip of her forefinger brushing against the snake, so black against his pale skin. Regulus didn't flinch. They stared at each other again, the air thick with possibilities around them. Marlene saw a man in front of her; someone who preferred the shadows, who preferred deflect rather than attack. She saw someone who would do anything it took. She saw someone who could learn to understand her.

"Okay."

Of all the things she'd done or said, that seemed to surprise Regulus the most.

"Okay?"

"Yes. We're mates and I'm with you, whatever that takes." She took a step back, raising her wand and a red spell hit the door, sparks lighting the shield it had slammed against. "I suggest we start with getting out of this room."

Regulus smiled slightly, raised his wand and as they stood side by side, firing spells, two lonely souls slowly started to feel.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Romance Awareness Day 3: You stop ageing at a certain age until you meet your soulmate and grow old together.

Character Appreciation - 15. Trait: Arrogant

Disney Challenge - S2. Write about someone finding the good in something bad.

Book Club - Moira: (trait) independent, (dialogue) "Let them think they control you.", (colour) orange.

Showtime - 10. (action) Lying

Amber's Attic - G1. Write about someone making a commitment.

Lyric Alley - 18. I make no apologies

Ami's Audio Admirations - 14. Use the prompt set: (colour) red, (setting) at night, (word) glow

Em's Emporium - 11. (quote) "It's always easier to resolve conflicts face to face."

Angel's Arcade - 10. (trait) stubborn, (word) fierce, (dialogue) "I trust one person in the world, [insert name], and you're looking at her."

Lo's Lowdown - C1. write about someone who does not show emotion often.

Bex's Bazaar - D1. Alternatively, write about someone making the best of a bad situation.

Film Festival - 57. (word) Brilliant

World Snake Day: Write about your favourite Slytherin character.

Summer Prompts: (dialogue) "There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy."

Colours: Amber

Birthstones: Alexandrite - (dialogue) "I thought I'd hit rock bottom, but apparently rock bottom has a basement."

Flowers: Cosmos - (title) Feel No More (Feel No Less)

Element: (quote) "If it doesn't burn a little, then what's the point in playing with fire?" - Bridgett Devoue

Shay's Musical Challenge: 50. The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - write about being forced to do something

Summer Astronomy Prompts: Mercury at Greatest Western Elongation. (scenario) Someone's luck running out

Sophie's Tearoom: White Wine Sangria: (genre) Drama

Snape Appreciation Challenge: 16. Babbling Beverage – write about a talented person


End file.
